


the safest place in the world

by PotatoVanGogh



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloti - Freeform, Cloud kissing Tifa's neck tenderly, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, More Fluff, Please drown with fluff, Romance, Unbeta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoVanGogh/pseuds/PotatoVanGogh
Summary: For Cloud, there's only one safest place in the world.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	the safest place in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how it got to this and I know this is not my best one yet but I hope you enjoy it. Unbeta'ed.  
> Kudos and reviews are much appreciated :)

Cloud wakes up in the quiet hour of the morning on the bed. It’s a common occurrence for him to wake up early because his deliveries more often than not start as early as eight in the morning. He stays still for a few minutes staring at the ceiling to fight the remaining sleepiness in his system before he turns to his side and fondly looks at the sleeping woman next to him.

Tifa Lockhart is so damn beautiful when she’s sleeping, almost as if she’s bewitching him even if she doesn’t really mean it.

A real sight to behold. 

He has made this his tradition every morning, drinking every bit of her beauty. After the Remnants incident, he has long since realized that they lived on borrowed time and he promises himself that he will not waste time anymore. After all, he’s so very tired of denying himself of her and the comfort she provides. Tired of denying himself both their happiness.

So here he is, accepting and letting the happiness in his life.

He stretches his arms a bit and in turn it causes the woman next to him to stir. Tifa’s eyelids slowly flutter open and it’s clear in her glazed gaze that she’s still half asleep. She blinks slowly and carefully and it took a lot in him not to kiss her hard. 

_ Gaia, she’s too adorable for my heart to handle. _

In an effort to keep himself under control, he scoops her lithe figure in his arms and tucks his head in his most favorite spot which is the curve that rests between her shoulder and neck.

No longer wasting any more time he does his fervent ritual by giving butterfly kisses on that exact same spot going up to her neck and then down again. 

Again and again he kisses it as if he’s worshipping the skin on the curve of her neck.

He notices Tifa blush and sleepily giggles, no doubt she’s still feeling flustered by his act even after all these years.

“Cloud.” she calls him.

“Hmm.”

It takes longer than a second before she finally asks,

“Why do you always do that first thing in the morning?”

The question sparks a thought.

For the longest time, he was a man who just comes and goes from one place to another.

He will always wander everywhere even when he doesn’t know where he was going. Sometimes it’s freeing but mostly it’s just...suffocating to realize he’s lost. Not in a literal sense considering he does a delivery service for a living but in a deeper and maybe in a spiritual way and it’s exhausting to say the least. 

Always on the go.

Always walking and walking but never having a destination.

It’s like he floats aimlessly in space. Jumping from galaxy to galaxy to try and make a place for himself. But it never feels right. He curses the universe for making him a wandering traveler, never finding solace in one place while his heart screams for a safe haven. For a home. 

He feels like no place will ever be safe for him and he’ll be lost in the ever changing orbit.

But the milky way leads him to a star consisting of long dark hair and ruby colored eyes who can see his soul. With hands that can strike but can also play songs. A face painted with a kind smile paired with a beautiful heart. A star that’s flawed yet at the same time, for him, still perfect.

She shines so very bright but he has never been blinded by her light. For it was always gentle and comforting.

The first time her arms cradle him, with his head resting against the spot that connects her shoulder and neck, it was at that moment Cloud realized he had never felt more at peace right then and there.

It’s that specific spot of her that had seen him at his weakest and every single time he breaks--and he had broken down a lot of times to her, because she’s Tifa and she’s the only one he lets in to ever see him break-- it caught his tears.

Holding him close. Holding him up. Hiding him away from the rest of the world he’s too afraid to confront.

It saw him break but it saw him smile too. It had seen every side of him.

And doesn’t that deserve his reverence?

He gives her a smile, one that he reserves for her and only her.

“Just because.” he replies as he pulls her closer to him and gives one last lingering kiss on the curve.

Right in her arms is his safe haven. The spot between her neck and shoulder is his sanctuary. She is his love.

His home. 

His Tifa.

For Cloud, there’s only one safest place in the world and that’s right beside wherever she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate you sticking through this short one shot, like seriously thank you. *bows* You can also follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/polaristellar) if you want, I post some snippets there once in a while. Take care and stay safe, reader :)


End file.
